


like the first time we fell in love

by theprincessed



Series: Robert Week 2018 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert makes a romantic ‘night in’ for Aaron in a special place (pre-second wedding).(Day 6: Romantic Scene)





	like the first time we fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Day 6. It's getting hard now because I'm writing these pretty much the day of or the day before. Anyway, this is just..ridiculous lol.
> 
> Hope and you enjoy something about it x

When Aaron arrives at the location that his husband directed him to via text, Robert is already there and he's hit with a sudden memory from almost two years ago of standing surrounded by hay, mud and picnic food, psyching himself up to make the most romantic proposal of marriage. Tonight isn't a proposal, it's an excuse for he and Aaron to spend some quality time together, just the two of them, as they forget all the stresses of modern family life to indulge in a little romance. Robert's gone for a more low key approach to the night, halfway between Liv locking them in the backroom to talk before they agreed to move in together and the surprising emotion of their intimate wedding at the garage with candles dotted around the barn for light and atmosphere, a soft blanket to lay on, food and his phone resting on a bale, ready to play music or even 5Live football commentary if Aaron feels so inclined.

However, he still looks pretty confused as he steps through the door and takes in the scene Robert's created. "What's all this?" He points at the tea-light candles. "Is that safe? There's hay everywhere,"

"They're LED, just in case," Robert chuckles, sliding his arms around Aaron's waist.

He rolls his eyes, fondly. "You think of everything, don't ya."

He feels smug because he has tried his best on this, for Aaron, his beautiful husband who he loves and he thinks deserves the best. Robert gestures to the food in Tupperware and paper that he manages not to spill on the journey up there in his Porsche. 

"There's curry and also chips from that chippy you're always going on about. And," he leans down to the ice box by their feet to take out two beers and a bottle opener. He opens and hands one to Aaron, clinking them together with a smile. "Beer that isn't warm."

After an alcohol flavoured kiss, Aaron looks at him warily. "What're you after?"

"Nothing! We just haven't had as much quality time together lately. It's your favourite things because I love you."

Aaron sits on the hay bales covered with the blanket, thankful not to feel so much scratchiness on his skin. The barn accidentally became their meeting place in the very beginning before they moved onto fancy hotels, but he can tell that this has Robert's stamp on it with the creature comforts and the soppiness. It's combined with their shared interests, just like they are.

Robert lets him look around and take it all in until his gaze lands on his phone. It's switched and not silent and Robert reaches over to turn on the app, sudden voices chattering quickly. "In case you get bored of me. We can eat and listen."

Aaron stares at him in a little like awe. "This might be the softest you've ever been and you threw me a wedding in one day."

Robert sits next to him and wedges his beer in the nearest clump of hay to be able to pull Aaron close by his jacket. He's done that exact thing numerous times in this barn and the response is luckily the same; Aaron's mouth opening against his, but slower and thorough so Robert can't resist surging forward with his hand cupping his jaw, giving Aaron no choice except to fall back on the blanket. The bottle slips from his fingers and spills onto the floor, glass thankfully intact, but Robert's not letting him go for anything apart from air.

Eventually, Aaron's stomach interrupts with a hungry grumble and Robert feels a little guilty because he told him not to fill up at the pub or at home before coming here. They can laugh about it now and Robert kisses his forehead before serving the food between them. He offers to keep the sports on, but can't help feeling pleased when Aaron shakes his head with a sparkle in his eyes and just as much eagerness as Robert to get back to snogging after the last chip swiped in leftover curry is eaten. Bellies full, they get more comfortable by leaning against the bales stacked behind them and Robert turns his body in towards Aaron, grabbing his wrist. There's a slight draught through the barn tonight, so they're probably not going to get it on here when they have a perfectly good home to go to, but it does bring back a whole lot of memories.

"We should have the wedding here," Robert half-jokes, testing the idea.

"Not with that hole up there."

He follows where Aaron is pointing to a dilapidated, darkened part of the barn, a jagged hole in one corner of the roof. He'd been too busy thinking about their impending nuptials and looking at Aaron to notice. It's night-time and the inky sky is visible, slightly cloudy but with pockets of stars dotted around. He can feel Aaron starting to get restless, not really interested in sitting to star-gaze, so Robert moves his attention to their future honeymoon.

"Have you thought about where you want to go?"

"Shouldn't it be for both of us?" he frowns, always concerned these days when Robert leaves himself out.

He smiles and entwines their fingers, squeezing. "I don't really mind as long as we're together."

"Magaluf it is then."

"What happened to Ibiza?"

"Every time you refuse a place as 'tacky' they just get worse," Aaron shrugs, cheekiness gleaming in his eyes. 

Robert chuckles and leans in for another kiss instead of replying, knowing they'll figure it out properly soon. Aaron looks at him with a slow blink and lowered eyelashes when they part again, making Robert rethink not having sex here in the cold. They could keep each other warm. Aaron's mouth moves but he sounds like he's muffled underwater to Robert's ears as he continues to be distracted by the thought of recreating their first time going all the way.

"Sorry, what?"

The man he loves so much rolls his eyes. "I said, what about Greece?"

"Greece?"

"For our honeymoon, Robert."

It sounds promising. "I'll put it on the list."

He gets to his feet before Aaron can question that he has a list for this too and packs up quickly. He wants to see Aaron laid out on their most expensive sheets to show him just how much Robert loves him and how grateful he is that he agreed to marry him for a second time, legally.

Blanket, candles and food rubbish under one arm, he grabs Aaron's hand and pulls him outside. He'd been so intent on doing that he hadn't heard it started to rain. Aaron flinches away immediately, scrambling for his hood underneath his jacket. Robert drops their belongings on the ground and edges his blazer over his head, leaning towards Aaron.

"What're ya doing?" he laughs.

"It's only rain!" he grins, despite it coming down even harder now. It's enough to soak his blazer dark and his white shirt see-through and Aaron's touch is electric against his abs as Robert gives up covering them to yank him close and he stumbles into his space. "You gonna kiss me then?"

Aaron juts his chin at him once and Robert impatiently closes the gap himself. The rain is cold and there's a breeze swirling around them, but Aaron's lips are warm and inviting. It's difficult for Robert to think that he'll ever get tired of kissing him because that's where it all started. That first kiss at the layby changed his life forever. 

Aaron's hand pressing more insistently at his abs makes him finally ease up, his arms still locked around his waist. "You're an idiot," he says, clearly changing what he was about to say.

It's okay, Robert can see in his eyes what he really means. After all, 'idiot' has become something of an endearing code. He'd say pet name, but Aaron would make a disgusted face so they'll keep up this pretense instead. "It's romantic!" he insists, looking up.

Hair ruined flat and Aaron's face almost hidden by his hoodie, Robert calls it quits anyway so that they can get in his car. He stops himself making a comment about the upholstery because it's actually his fault and is about to rev the engine when Aaron stops him.

"Oi, I just wanted to say - thank you for this."

Robert's well aware that he's looking at him like he hung the moon. "Aaron, I love you so much y'know."

"I know." Aaron presses their foreheads together. "I love ya more."

They let the quiet moment breathe before Robert turns the ignition and they start the journey from the hills down into the village, happy to go home, dry off and continue their night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
